Batty
Retired Marvel OC Sarah Argen was born in Hope, Arkansas. Attained her degree two years sooner than normal. Works for Sarford Computers as a Computer Analysis. Has applied to Stark International twice. Once fresh out of college and once a year after. She has no arrest records and has done some charity computer work in the past. Background Sarah was born in Hope, Arkansas to Deborah and William Argen and is one of five children. Caught up in the middle with two older brothers, one younger brother and a younger sister. Raised on a cattle ranch with a strong Christian upbringing, she was the 'brain' of the five siblings. Helping with homework when she wasn't busy with chores. For her, life was fairly typical with dreams of moving to the city and becoming apart of the technological age that fascinated her. It seemed like her life was perfect with a wide road of possibilities laid out before her until she turned 15. A few weeks after her birthday when she was out riding with her friends and there was an accident. They'd been drinking and it had rained the day before and the car veered off over a steep embankment. Sarah was on the only survivor (the only one wearing her seatbelt) and was trapped in the car for three days before being found by paramedics. When they pulled her out, however, she was not the same as when the car crashed. Schooling became a lot more difficult for Sarah, but she refused to let her mutation get in the way of her dreams. Especially since her mutation was physical. She became an outsider among her friends and even her own family seemed a little more distant after a while. Though, she learned quickly that the mutation changed a lot about her and she was able to keep the membrane like wings a secret to most everyone by taping her pinkie and ring fingers along her hand, the bones able to bend quite impressively without splintering. It caused her to move once she graduated and was accepted into a Technical College. She'd learned to hide her ears and found that a quick explanation of a car accident explained her supposed lack of fingers. She graduated far sooner than she should have, proving a rather interesting affinity for information and quick learning when it came to computers and she found a job in a corporation in upstate New York. She keeps in touch with her family still, though she understands their trepidation of her. She keeps her mutation unobvious and doesn't try to draw too much attention to herself. Having saved up enough money to finally soundproof her small house which has become a sanctuary from the noise of the outside world. Personality Sarah has learned over the years how to keep a low profile, which can sometimes make socializing a bit of a task for Sarah. Her acute hearing tends to have her avoiding larger crowds, though it isn't the only reason she veers away. She's a little easier when it comes to a few people or one-on-one gatherings and people find it's easier to her her to open up some in those conditions. What's hidden beneath her stand-offish demeanor is a rather warm hearted soul with a distinct love for movies, music and video games. She's a wealth of knowledge when it comes to most technologies and she's proven to be a sincere fan of Tony Stark and his incredible leaps in the technological age. She's never without a sealed container of fruit, or a few fruit drinks tucked into her bag and she's always got something she's snacking on on hand. When it comes to her ideas on Mutants, she speaks of a case by case ideal. Each person is judged by their actions and not because of what they are (as she's seen and hard of humans being just as monstrous as some mutants). She still has quite a few moral beliefs from her upbringing, but a little more modified to an open minded nature about things. She won't jump right into the fray when she seems something wrong, but she does what she can. One of those preferring to keep out of the line of fire, but quick to call the police types. Logs Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Retired